No More Waiting
by intrepiditty
Summary: On the night Lydia finally turns eighteen she calls a certain deputy and informs him his excuse their relationship being illegal is no longer valid.


**Just putting this out there. Enjoy x.**

It was the night of her eighteenth birthday. Lydia had texted Jordan and asked him to come over, making it sound like she needed help. The truth was Lydia had been working closely with the deputy, and at some point developed feelings for him, feelings which she could tell he felt too. Yet every time she tried to go to the next level he would stop her, telling her how it was illegal and immoral for a man to want a relationship with a minor no matter how smart or mature that minor was. But now Lydia was officially 18, and Jordan no longer had an excuse to stop her from getting what she really wanted. Him.

When the deputy arrived he was wearing his uniform much to Lydia's liking. He looked very attractive dressed up as an officer. As soon as he stepped out of the car he went towards her and began worrying for her safety. She told him she was fine but needed to show him something very important she had found. Which is how they ended up in her room.

"Thank you for coming on so short notice, you must be tired." She said pointing to the clock which marked 12:30 pm. He smiled at her and insisted it was no problem at all.

Suddenly Lydia's demeanor completely changed, and Parish found himself trapped between the door and the strawberry blonde which attacked his lips using his shocked gasp to wiggle her tongue inside his mouth and begin exploring. He couldn't help kissing her back but after a moment his brain returned and reminded him she was off limits so she grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away. "Lydia no. We can't." he said trying to regain control over himself.

She grinned, "Except we now can. It is my birthday Jordan, I am now 18 and this," she said placing another kiss in his lips, "is now legal."

His eyes opened wide, he had no idea it was her birthday. She had kept quiet about it, and lately he had so much work he had not been paying much attention to anything else. "Lydia I am sorry, I had no idea, I should have gotten you-"

"No, you shouldn't have. I didn't want you to know, that way this was a surprise. And as for presents- you could always stop arguing with me and admit you want this as much as I do." She said popping open the first of his shirt's buttons seductively.

He felt himself twitch in his pants, and swallowed hard. It was oh so tempting to just do what she wanted. His hesitation was answer enough for Lydia who quickly pressed her lips to his again and placed her hands around his neck, lightly grinding into him which made the deputy growl in approval. He lightly coaxed her lips open and their tongues met in a fight for dominance which he finally won.

She quickly finished unbuttoning his shirt which was soon discarted, followed by hers. Their hands traced all the newly exposed skin savoring the moment. Not breaking the kiss she led them to her bed where she quickly straddled him, moving her lips towards his neck which made him growl again. "What about your mom?" he asked breathlessly.

"She had a meeting in New York and won't be arriving until later today. We have all night" she whispered the last bit in his ear before taking his earlobe into her perfect mouth. And honestly? Jordan was tired of his own excuses. Flipping them over he quick latched his mouth to her pale skin, marking her neck and quickly discarting her pants.

His hands slowly her traced bra, asking for permission silently. She grabbed his hands and placed them in the clasp which he soon undid. His curios hands began tracing over her breast and nipple gently, he stared at her in all her glory adoringly making her blush and attempt to hide her naked form. He chuckled, "Lydia you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." and that being said he removed her hands and latched his lips to her breast. She cried out when his expert tongue traced her nipple and later began to suck. His hand massaged her other breast making sure both got equal attention. Soon enough she was panting and letting his name slip out of her perfect lips, that's when he tore her panties off her and kissing his way up to her lips began massaging her sex. She moaned and gripped his arms as Jordan expertly fondled her clit, going from small circles to harder rougher ones which made her toes curl and had her crying out his name between pants and moans.

Just when she felt like she could no longer hold it he stopped and placing a kiss between her breasts and then bellybutton, took her clit into his mouth and shoved two fingers into her opening. "JORDAN!" she cried out grasping the sheets for dear life, her back arching and feet curling as her first orgasm reached her.

Once satisfied with his work he placed a kiss on her forehead and allowed her to compose herself. Which didn't take long since with all the strength she could muster she pushed him into his back and quickly worked on his belt, setting it aside before taking off his pants. She smiled devilishly as she placed her pussy over his completely hardened manhood which was still covered by his boxers and began grinding on him tortuously slow.

"Lydia." He moaned softly, trying to push his hips up and get some more of that delicious friction. She immediately raised her hips laughing at his pout before removing his boxers and taking his cock into her mouth. Parish groaned, slowly interwining his fingers on her hair. She sucked him expertly, applying pressure with her tongue in all the right places and making sure his head got plenty of attention. "Lydia," he whimpered, " I won't last."

With one final good suck she released him and shifted to grab the box of condoms she had in her nightstand's drawer. He quickly tore the packaging and placed the condom over himself before flipping them again and placing his cock at her entrance. "Is this your first time?" he asked. She shook her head, knowing it wasn't his either. Slowly he eased himself into her allowing her to adjust before beginning to move. He was going slow on her, taking his time, she was a little too impatient for that though and began rising up to meet him in an attempt to speed things up.

"Don't," he said, " we have all night don't we? I want to take my time. Make sure you are properly worshiped." And with that he lowered his mouth to her skin, nipping, licking and kissing her all over while holding a steady pace until her eyes rolled back in ecstasy and she cried out clenching deliciously around him and making him release with a guttural moan.

When it was all over they cuddled in her bed, smiling like idiots and feeling satisfied and happier than they had been in a while.


End file.
